


Nightmares

by Tashikani



Category: Phandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Phan - Freeform, Piano, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashikani/pseuds/Tashikani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot as requested by a friend (^_^) Really just a lil bit of angst and intense fluff overload.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

_Phil_

  
_“I can’t take this anymore, Phil.”_

  
_Those words would be my demise. I felt my heart drop into my stomach as Dan’s grip on the worn suitcase handle tightened. I didn’t want to think about why it was there at all; how I know that the worst is happening and there’s nothing I can do to stop him._

  
_“W-What?” I could barely get the words past the lump in my throat as I felt unwanted tears well up. They began to blur my vision of Dan and of the suitcase, but I wiped them away roughly. I wouldn’t forget this image of him, head bowed in defeat. This would forever be ingrained in my memory._

  
_“This is the only option, Phil. I’m leaving… I’m leaving you.” He said the words quietly, probably expecting me to react in some way. I couldn’t. I was frozen in place; completely numb and stuck—just_ standing _there._

  
_“Phil… you’re just… it’s everything. You’re so much to deal with, and it adds onto the stress of life and responsibilities and things that wouldn’t be as bad as they are if you weren’t around. You’re a burden, Phil. You’re wrong for me and I don’t want you in my life. You’re not good enough for me to stay.”_

  
_I watched him walk away without a word. Without moving to stop him. Without doing_ anything _to stop him—and he was gone._

  
I sat straight up in bed, clutching my hand to my chest as I waited for my heart to slow down to a normal rhythm. I saw rather than felt the tears that fell on my sheets.

  
I got out of bed without thinking about it, without realizing I’d moved at all. My knees were shaky, but I walked quickly down the hall to Dan’s room. I have no idea what time it is, but… I need him. I stopped right outside his door, which was slightly ajar, holding my hand tightly on the knob.

  
_You’re a burden, Phil._

  
His cold, emotionless voice rung in my ears. But… I just need to know he’s here. I opened the door slowly, and it’s almost too dark to see. Dan is curled on one side of the bed, but looks up at me when I walk in. It makes me wonder if he was asleep at all.

  
“What’s wrong, Phil?” His voice is quiet, whispery but not quite hoarse. “I-” I began, but how do I explain this to him? He seems to notice my reluctance and motions for me to join him. When I do, he pulls me close to him, and I bury my face in his bare chest, giving into his warmth. I could feel the vibrations in his chest as he speaks to me in a hushed voice.

  
“You don’t have to talk about it now, Phil. It’s okay. I’m here.”

  
His words are the complete opposite of the Dan I dreamed about. They’re warm and caring, and the sound makes my entire body heat up. I squirm in his hold a bit, pulling back to look him in the eye. “Please don’t ever leave, Dan. Please stay. Don’t leave me alone.” I beg quietly. I feel pathetic saying it, but in response, Dan’s eyebrows just furrow adorably, like he can’t quite figure me out.

  
“Were you crying? You still are.” He brushed a tear off my cheek before sitting up and swinging his feet off the side before walking over to the piano that’s pressed up against the wall.

  
“I’ll play you something so you can sleep, alright?” he says, smiling sadly as he switched the sidelight on. I clearly see how his expression contorts into one of pain as he finally sees me, but quickly recovers, as if it were never there at all.

  
I nod, sitting up and crossing my legs as he begins to play. The song is melancholic, sorrowful, and the bittersweet melody draws me to it from somewhere deep inside. Dan is immersed, playing the piece as if it were an old friend he hadn’t seen in a very, very long time. I almost didn’t realize he’d finished when he did.

  
“That was… what-what was that?’ I breathed out. He smiled a little bit in understanding, as if anticipating my reaction. “Chopin. Opus 28, number 4 in E minor.” He responded. “Did that help? Are you calmer now? Do you want to go back to bed?”

  
To be honest, my mind was racing, and sleep seemed impossible. But also… “Don’t… leave me, please? Can I—can I sleep in here, with you?” I asked quietly, anticipating rejection. Why would he say yes?

  
“Of course you can.” Dan said in a breath, as if he’d been holding it like I’d been holding mine. Dan got up off the bench and crawled into bed next to me, switching off the light and immersing us in darkness once again. I laid down facing him and he pulled the comforter over us, yawning. He’s so cute, all fluffy bedhead and tired eyes. The thought made me blush.

  
“We can talk about this tomorrow if you feel up for it, but just get some sleep for now.” Dan said. I smiled a little, surprised at how much I wasn’t dreading talking about this tomorrow like I should be because it’s Dan. I still can’t believe I crawled into bed like a scared, cowardly child, though. It’s pathetic of me.

  
“And Phil?” Dan’s voice shook me out of my negative thoughts. “I promise I won’t ever abandon you. No matter what you do or what happens, I promise I’ll never leave.”  
His words made me want to cry again, but instead all I said was, “Goodnight, Dan.” I heard his smile in his words when he replied, “Goodnight, Phil.” Then, I felt my eyes close and my consciousness slip, cuddled up with Dan.

  
There were no more nightmares.


End file.
